


Finish What You Started

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Force Ghost Anakin, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, anakin gives advice, kylo and anakin never get together, kylo talks to his grandfather, no sexual relations between anakin and kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: after meditating on this decision for weeks, and along with the help of his grandfather, kylo ren finally decides to pop the question to y/n.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Anakin Skywalker, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 11





	Finish What You Started

**Author's Note:**

> Anakin x reader x Kylo smut? Idk that’s all I got, surprise me please. :)
> 
> — Anonymous

He’d been meditating on this decision for weeks.

Kylo knew pretty much from the moment he met you that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you but now it was actually becoming a serious consideration and he was freaking out about it.

It had become a nightly affair, spending hours in his meditation space thinking about if and how and when he should ask you to marry him. Needless to say, these meditation times were anything but relaxing or de-stressing.

Luckily, a family member had heard his pleas for help and came to the rescue right when Kylo needed him.

Anakin Skywalker.

“Tell me about her, Ben.”

Kylo briefly cringed at the name. “Grandfather, I don’t even know where to begin other than she’s perfect.”

Anakin chuckled and sat down in front of his grandson, looking him in the eyes. “What makes her perfect?”

He didn’t even have to think, responding right away. “She makes me a better person, grandfather. I find myself wanting to be a better man whenever I’m in her presence and she inspires me to improve things about myself in a way no one else has before.”

Anakin smiled. “Then she is the one for you. Do you love her, Ben?”

Kylo nodded immediately. “More than anything.”

“Then there is no question, she is the woman you’re meant to be with. Propose to her, Ben, don’t let her slip away.”

He nodded and Anakin placed a hand on top of Kylo’s. “Let me see the ring.”

Kylo blushed slightly as he pulled out a small metal box, the one he’d had custom made for her out of his old helmet. He opened the box and revealed the beautiful ring that he’d designed for her, with a little help of course. The band itself was made from the silver bands that once wrapped around his masks eye piece with a large red Kyber crystal piece right in the middle, surrounded by several smaller precious red and white gems. He smiled just looking at it again, it truly was perfect for her and each of the pieces meant a lot to both of them.

Anakin was very taken aback, looking up at Kylo before his hand moved up to lay on his shoulder. “This is absolutely perfect, Ben. She’s going to love it.”

Kylo began to tear up slightly just at the thought of seeing it around her finger every single day for the rest of his life.

Being able to see her every day for the rest of his life.  
~~~  
His palms were sweating as they ate dinner together. He’d set it all up along with the help of some service droids for her earlier this afternoon, complete with candles and a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers in the whole galaxy. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Y/N.

She really did look beautiful tonight which unfortunately made Kylo’s job that much more difficult. For a moment, he wondered how in the world he ended up finding a girl like Y/N and, even more so, how he convinced her to be with him. He wasn’t the easiest person to love and he has made more than a few mistakes in his lifeti—

“Kylo, you’re self-destructing again.” Y/N said from across the table, giving him a stern glare. “You’ve gotta stop doing that to yourself baby. You’re an amazing man and I love you so much.”

He smiled and bit his lip. “How did you know?”

She chuckled. “You had that look on your face like you always do when it happens. I can read you like a book, Ren, and never forget it.”

Kylo laughed softly. “I will never forget, my stardust.”

He could see her quickly look down and bite her lip, flattered by his statement.

Once dessert finished, Kylo scooped Y/N into his arms and carried her to their bedroom before laying her down softly on the bed. He looked at her for a moment, admiring her beauty as she stood back up and turned around.

“Help me with my zipper, babe?”

His trembling hands grabbed the small zipper and pulled it down, slowly exposing more of her beautiful skin to his needy eyes. He brought his lips to the back of her neck and began kissing down her spine, soon catching up with the zipper before beginning to kiss every inch of newly exposed skin as he pulled it down her back. A shiver ran down her back before he unzipped the garmet all the way and stood up again, pushing the thin straps off her shoulders and planting soft kisses where it once lay.

Her skin was breaking out in goosebumps as he did the same to her other shoulder before slowly pulling the dress off of her body and allowing it to pool at her feet. He pressed his front against her bare back, letting her feel his obvious arousal before his hands wrapped around and lightly squeezed her breasts. She whimpered softly as he explored her newly exposed skin, pinching her pebbled nipples before running his hands down the outline of her waist and hips.

“Mmmm…Kylo, you’re already so hard for me baby.” She whispered, smirking as she ground her ass against his crotch.

He growled softly against her skin, lips moving to kiss that spot behind her ear. “I’m always hard for you, Y/N. You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, fuck, you’re perfect.”

Y/N’s hand reached back and ran itself through Kylo’s thick black locks, pressing him further into her skin. “I love you Ky, more than anything.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “I love you too, stardust, more than you’ll ever know.”

Y/N whimpered when Kylo pulled away and began to shed his own clothing until he was completely nude. She turned around and sucked in a breath as she looked him up and down with hungry eyes, making him blush a little.

“Touch yourself for me, baby.“ She cooed before he wrapped a hand around his thick girth, whimpering softly as he began stroking himself. Y/N watched intently as he touched himself, an act that she found both erotic and intimate. She’d never seen a more beautiful sight than Kylo Ren standing in front of her, completely bare and touching himself at her request.

His eyes met hers while emitting a small grunt. “L-Let me make you feel good.”

She smirked. “You are, you know how much I love seeing you like this.”

He huffed. “I know stardust but all I want to do is touch you, make you feel good.”

Y/N walked up to him and placed a finger over his plush lips. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later, Kylo. Right now, all I want to do is take your big beautiful dick in my mouth.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide and he let out a feral growl as she dropped to her knees, batting his hand away before teasing his head with her lips. His hips thrusted forward desperately, attempting to push himself further into her mouth.

“Y/N, stop teasing.” He said, wrapping a hand around the back of her head before she suddenly opened her mouth and pushed herself onto him, earning a loud groan from the man above her. His knees almost gave out when she began bobbing up and down, hips rutting forward to meet her strokes.

“Kriff that feels good. Your mouth always feel so good around me, gods I love seeing you on your knees while you suck my cock.”

She smiled and moaned around his length, the vibrations created a new and very pleasurable sensation for him as she continued sucking. She alternated between paces, slow or fast, and intensity of suction, more or less, which was the thing that drove him wild. She knew it, too, smiling to herself when she looked up and saw his lust-contorted face.

He began pulsing in her mouth, signaling that he was approaching release. “Y/N, I’m getting really close. Kriff, you gotta stop now or else I’m gonna finish way too soon.”

Y/N groaned around him before pulling off and hearing Kylo whimper at the loss of contact. Without even a second of hesitation, he smashed his lips against hers and pulled her body into his for a deep passion-filled kiss. She gasped when she fell back against the plush mattress with him coming down on top of her a second later, immediately arching her back to push their bodies closer together. His pelvis slowly ground against hers, desperate for any kind of friction on his throbbing length while their kiss became sloppy and wet.

Kylo pulled away, breath deep as he looked down at her and took a mental picture of the way she looked right now, with her hair splayed out on the covers along with the slight redness and swelling on her lips from kissing. He smirked before sliding a hand down to fondle her wet folds and smirking when she gasped loudly at the slightest contact.

“Kylo, fuck.”

He growled deeply when his digits dipped all the way in and felt how wet she really was. His dick jumped at the sensation while his fingers began to rub her sensitive nub.

“Gods stardust, you’re soaked. Is this all from sucking my cock?”

She bit her lip and he smirked, quickly lining up two of his fingers before pushing them in. He groaned softly while she yelped at the sudden intrusion, back arching up as he began pushing in and out.

“So kriffing wet already, shit. Tell me whose got your sweet little pussy all worked up.”

Y/N moaned softly, arching her back even further as his thick textured digits hit every single spot inside her walls. “You, only you Ky. It’s all for you baby.”

He smirked and scissored his fingers, stretching her out before he rubbed them against her gspot. “That’s right stardust, all for me and only for me.”

Kylo knew she was close to coming already, so he pressed a finger against her clit and rubbed until her walls began clamping down on his thick digits. After a few movements on her clit, all he had to do was add a third finger and give a couple of strokes to make her come around him. She choked out a moan as her orgasm hit, hips slightly rutting against his hand while she released all over his fingers.

She tugged on his hair and piulled him up until he was inches from her face. “Kylo baby please, I need you so bad, please!”

He smiled cockily. “What do you need, princess?”

Y/N huffed, making Kylo laugh softly. “I need you to fuck me, please baby I need it so badly!”

His pupils blew wide with lust and he growled as he positioned himself above her. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his dick against her wet folds, making her grunt and writhe beneath him before he finally lined up and pushed into her awaiting walls. She choked out a cry while he groaned loudly.

“Kriff Y/N!”

“Oh Ky, fuck!”

Kylo’s hips began a steady rhythm and tried not to cum whenever her walls involuntarily tightened around him. He quickly became lost in the pleasure but suddenly his mind came back to the situation playing out and how once this is over, he’ll have to ask the question. His eyes went wide and he froze, mind spinning with doubt and nerves and anxiety before Y/N reached up and cradled his cheek in her hand.

He looked down at her worried expression. “Kylo, what’s wrong?”

Suddenly, his grandfather appeared in front of him. The great Anakin Skywalker got on one knee and placed his hand on Kylo’s other cheek, offering him a soft smile.

“She’ll say yes.” Was all he said before he vanished again, leaving Kylo alone with Y/N once again.

Kylo looked down at Y/N once more and blurted out, “Y/N, if I asked you to marry me would you say yes?”

She was taken aback but only for a moment before she answered him.

“Yes, Kylo. I would say yes.”

He can’t remember a time when he smiled as wide as he did in that moment, bending over to pull Y/N into a loving kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands threaded through his luscious mane as he kissed her, expressing his joy and overwhelming love for her through the movements of his lips.

Y/N pulled away when she felt a hot tear come down on her cheek and when she looked at her handsome boyfriend, her Kylo, he was crying. She stroked his hair lovingly and nuzzled her nose against his.

“No need for tears, baby.”

He sniffled and held her face in his hands, smiling as he looked at her. “Y/N, will you marry me?”

She held back her own tears as she replied, “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Kylo had never felt happier or more overjoyed in his entire lifetime as he kissed the woman he loved, his fiancée, again. He quickly scooped her up off the bed and shoved her against the cool metal walls of their bedroom, immediately resuming his thrusting pace.

Her back arched into his body as his hips picked up their pace, thrusting up rapidly inside of her.

“Oh shit, fuck Kylo! Baby please keep going, keep fucking me harder!”

He growled against her skin. “Whatever my fiancée wants.”

Y/N smiled to herself at the name before crying out as his hands pushed on her inner thighs, spreading her out and hitting newer deeper angles inside of her.

“Fuck baby, right there! Right there, oh fuck I’m gonna cum!”

His jaw clenched tightly as she came for the second time around him, moaning sweetly into his ear before he felt himself close to orgasm.

“Gods Y/N, I’m gonna cum!”

She yanked on his hair and whispered, “Come for your wife, Kylo.”

He looked at her and let out a primal, animalistic roar as he came deep inside of her. “My wife! Gonna fill your little pussy up so full with my cum, gonna stuff you real good!”

Y/N let go of his hair and rubbed the back of his head while he buried his face in her neck, both breathing heavily as they came down from their orgasms. Kylo brought his face back up and smiled at Y/N again before wrapping her in a big hug as he carried her back over to the bed, setting her down softly. He went over to his boxers, slid them back on and rifled through his pants to find the ring box.

He pulled it out and went back over to the bed, where Y/N was already sitting on the edge of the mattress with a huge grin. Kylo got on one knee and showed her the box before popping it open and showing her the ring inside.

She was stunned. “Kylo, I-I don’t even know where to begin. It’s so beautiful…is it made out of your old helmet?”

He nodded. “I had it made right after you convinced me that I didn’t need it anymore.”

Her eyes widened. “Baby, that was like a year ago. You knew even all the way back then?”

Kylo nodded and grabbed her hand, slipping the ring on while Y/N teared up. He looked back up at her with a warm smile.

“I’ve known from the day I met you, Y/N.”


End file.
